Batman's Death
by bryceb68
Summary: What happens to Gotham City's villains when the Batman dies. The death of the Batman will send the villains onto a path of self-discovery, self-destruction, and even death. Pairings for characters, story ideas, and reviews are always welcome and encouraged. I don't write the next chapter until someone comments on the previous chapter, so the sooner you review, the better.
1. Initial Shock: Paralyzed

Hatred fueled them all. Without the Dark Knight, they would have nobody. They had all been born into villains in different ways, but the reason they continued their tyranny was because of the Bat. He had stopped them. He had pushed them further into their insanity better than any hero would have been able to.

Now, lives have been changed. The Gotham City villains have destroyed millions of peoples' lives, but what will they do when Batman dies? They must all learn to cope with this in different ways. True feelings will be revealed and lives will change…

0123456789

Joker sat in his office staring at the television. He had taken up camp in an old, abandoned, warehouse. He watched as the woman on the screen fought back tears. She held the microphone up to her mouth with a trembling hand. Her voice shook violently.

"It is a dark day in Gotham City. The body of Batman has just been found in an abandoned warehouse. It has not yet been revealed on how the Batman had died, but information will be revealed as it is discovered. Remember to always look here on Gotham City News for all of your information." Vicky Vale, the news reporter on the television said.

Vicky stood in front of a warehouse on the other side of town in which the Joker was now sitting. He sat there for a moment, just watching the screen. Inside, there was an emotional turmoil. He wasn't sure how he felt about this at all.

His hand reached out and shut off the TV on his desk. The silence in the room was thick. The Joker didn't say anything for a moment, and then laughed.

It was a maniacal laugh, unlike anything anyone had ever heard. He laughed for a solid ten minutes without stopping. After those ten minutes his laugh changed. His laugh slowly turned from laughing, to deep sobs. He cried and tears fell. His tears swarmed down his face and washed his makeup. He slammed his head on the desk and cried. He kept banging his head on the desk.

Through the sobs a loud crack could be heard. The Joker suddenly slumped to the floor. His sobs stopped. He had knocked himself unconscious.

0123456789

Selena Kyle sipped down yet another glass of wine. She picked up the bottle to pour more into the glass, but set in back down when she realized it was empty. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, pushing it back from her face.

She, like everyone else in Gotham City, had seen the news feed about Batman. She had been shocked, but she had been affected by it more than she thought. She could feel sadness in her body that was eating at her. Batman and Catwoman had had their fair share of romantic moments, but things had always stayed light.

But now that Batman was dead, Selena began to wonder how deep her feelings for Batman really were.

One of Selena's cats jumped up on her lap and Selena petted it. Selena set the cat down and got up from the stool in her kitchen. She needed to take a walk.

She went into her room and changed into her suit. The black leather fitted tightly, and Selena enjoyed that most days, but at the moment it felt awkward and stuffy.

She went over to her window and crawled out onto the fire escape. She climbed up to the top of her building and stood on the edge for a moment.

She took a deep breath of the chilly night air. It cooled her down some and made the tight, leather suit more bearable. She lifted the cowl over her head and lowered her red goggles down over her eyes. She made sure that her whip was on her side.

This was mostly because of habit that she checked for her whip, but she also wondered if some of her fellow rogue criminals might use the death of Batman to their advantage and go out to take care of some of their business.

She also began to wonder how her fellow villains were taking the death of Batman. There were some villains that Catwoman knew would not care at all about the death. Some would be overjoyed. But there were others, Catwoman knew, that the death of Batman could alter them in a horrific way.

She knew that the Joker was probably taking this in his own maniacal way. Edward Enigma, the Riddler, was probably overjoyed that his number one rival was dead.

Catwoman wondered how Poison Ivy would take the news. She had never made herself very clear on her feelings towards Batman.

Catwoman felt herself taking off in the direction of Pamela Isley's base. Catwoman let herself travel there. She let herself feel the feelings she had kept inside as she jumped from roof top to rooftop. She let herself work out all of the emotions as she ran through alleyways and down backstreets.

Catwoman closed is on Poison Ivy's lair. It was a small flower shop with an apartment above it. Catwoman jumped off the building behind the flower shop and grabbed onto the ledge of a window leading to the apartment above it.

Catwoman reached up and opened the unlocked window. She pulled herself into the apartment. She heard soft sobs filling the apartment. She could barely see in the darkness of the room she was in until she turned the night vision on her goggles on. She was in a small unused.

She saw a soft glow coming from the doorway and walked over to it. She opened the door quietly, and stepped out into the hallway. She followed the glow and the feminine cries coming from the other room.

The hallway emptied out into the living room. The glow was coming from a small lamp in the corner.

The sobs where coming from Harleen Quinzell who was kneeling over the unconscious form of Pamela Isley. Harley was in her usual red and black, skimpy outfit.

Poison Ivy was in her usual red leather jacket and plant outfit. The only difference was that Ivy's body was covered in her blood. Ivy's blood was reddish but also had a green-like tint to it.


	2. Initial Shock: Helping Hush

_**Thank you all for reading the last chapter. I know it was a little short, but I am going to try and squeeze as much information into this one as I can. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

0123456789

Edward Nygma sat in his office. He had taken up base in a large abandoned toy factory. He had not hired any help as of yet, because he had just broken out of Arkham, like many of the other villains had.

He wore a green suit with black question marks covering it. He wore a purple mask that covered his eyes. His green hat, with a purple question mark on it, lay on his desk. He had just watched the news feed on the Batman's death, and was astonished.

His fellow villains had tried to kill the Dark Knight for over five years and none of them had done it. The closest had been Bane, who would always be remembered as the One Who Broke the Bat.

Riddler was very much hurt by the news. Batman had been the only one to come close to matching the Riddler's intelligence. Riddler very much enjoyed their little games of wits.

Riddler began to wonder who he would play games with now. He could try Robin, but somehow Riddler knew that he would not be as much of a challenge.

Who could give Riddler the challenge he needed? Who could match the wits of the Bat?

After all, Riddler had always said that life was full of questions, but he preferred to call them riddles.

0123456789

Thomas Elliot sat in his home. His house was situated in a dark alley on the bad part of Gotham. He paced the floor of the house. He had seen the news feed and had been angered by it greatly.

How dare someone got the privilege to kill the Batman, and it wasn't himself. He kicked a chair that was near him and sent it flying against the wall where it splintered.

Thomas Elliot's hands shook and trembled. Batman and Bruce Wayne were what his life had been centered on for his whole life, and now, they were completely gone. What would he do now?

He couldn't pose as Bruce Wayne now. Sooner or later the word would get out that Batman was Bruce Wayne.

He wanted to confide in someone, but whom? The Joker was a maniacal freak and was probably going through his own problems now.

Edward Nygma had been the only one that Tommy could even possibly trust, but that was probably not going to happen after the beating that Thomas had given him last time they had met.

Who could he rely on?

Just then a frantic knock and crying for help was heard. Thomas sighed and walked quickly to the door.

He saw three familiar faces when he looked through the small peephole in his door.

He opened it.

Standing of front of him was Harley Quinn dressed in leather, red and blacks everything. She had on red and black boots that went high up on her legs, and the same with her leather gloves that went to her elbows. She wore a skirt and a shirt with straps on it. Catwoman wore her usual black cat suit.

They were holding a bloody Poison Ivy.

"Hush! I am so sorry, but we didn't know where else to go. Poison Ivy is in big trouble and we need your help. Can you please help fix her up?" Catwoman said frantically. Harley was crying softy and washing away what was left of her tear-soaked makeup. Poison Ivy was breathing heavily.

Thomas Elliot stared at the trio for a moment. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to help these women. He wanted not only to help them, but he wanted them to be with him in his time of need.

He stepped forward and grabbed Poison Ivy out of their arms. He took her into his house and went to the back room, where he had set up his surgery room. He laid her on the table and set to work.

0123456789

Harley Quinn sat in Hush's sitting room with Catwoman next to her. Harley had a blanket draped over her and Catwoman was rubbing her back.

"Harley, you have to tell me what happened. How did Ivy get like that?" Catwoman said affectionately, but firmly.

"I left Mistah Jay's warehouse where he was at. He was upset so I didn't want to be there. He isn't very nice when he's upset. I went to Ivy's house because she always told me to go to her when I needed a place to stay.

"I got there and Ivy was laying on the floor with all those cuts on her. I called for help, but no one heard me. I didn't want to go anywhere in case she needed me. Then you got there. I swear Kitty, that's all I know." Harley said.

Catwoman sighed. She could tell Harley was telling the truth. She wondered if any of the other villains would do something like that. The only person she could think of was Zsasz. He was the only person who would kill someone so mercilessly in that way of killing.

Hush walked in the room and sat down in the chair in front of the two women.

"She is stable. She is sleeping now. I was able to stop the bleeding and sew up most of the major cuts. The rest of the cuts should heal by themselves. The wounds looked almost self-inflicted. The reason I say that is because the cuts had plant residue in them." Hush said in his deep voice.

Self-inflicted; that meant suicide. Why Poison Ivy would try to commit suicide, Catwoman wondered.

0123456789

Earlier that night…

Pamela Isley stood in her kitchen. She had just turned off the news feed on the Batman's death. She had shut off the television and stormed into her kitchen. She wanted to grab something but once she was in there, she couldn't remember what it was.

Her hands shook and her mind was racing. Batman's death was affecting her greatly and it confused her. After her transformation from human to plant hybrid, she had only cared about one human life, and that was Harleen Quinzell, but now that Batman was dead, she began to wonder.

Batman had foiled her plans more than once, and he had always seemed to have great willpower. He was the hardest to control with her toxins. Even Superman was easier to control than the Batman.

She felt a tugging in her gut that made her mad. She had only felt this sensation when her plants or Harley was injured.

She hated the feeling more than anything in the world. She wanted the pain to end, and never wanted it to come back. She went back into her living room and walked over to one of her plants. It was a rosebush in the corner.

The rosebush had red petals, much like her hair. It had thorns on its stems. The plants moved and turned as some of its vine and petals rose up to meet her as she neared. She petted the petals of the plant.

Her mind began to wonder as she petted the creäture. She thought of the Dark Knight. She thought about him and wondered how he died. She wondered who had killed him.

Was it the Joker? Had he finally killed his playmate? Had he finally killed the only source of sanity he had left. The Joker didn't know it, but all the other villains knew. Joker's last bit of sanity rested in the Batman.

While she was thinking she accidentally cut her finger on the bush. A drop of crimson fell onto the plant and ran down onto the potted soil.

Poison Ivy felt an odd sensation when she cut herself on the plant. For a moment, the pulling feeling in her gut went away. It had come back though.

Poison Ivy reached back down to the plant and cut herself slowly on her forearm. It wasn't very deep, but it was long. The feeling in her stomach went away. It seemed as if the feeling went away as the blood did.

The feeling came back though after a few minutes.

She slumped down to the ground and buried her face into her hands. She lets out loud sobs and let herself cry.

She felt something inside of her as she did this. She felt a feeling inside that she hadn't felt since she was human. She felt human. She felt like she was a teenage girl again crying about school and boys.

This felt right. It felt good. She had never wanted to go back to being human before, but now, she felt great.

She raised her head, out of her hands and wiped away the tears.

She got up and petted the plant again. This time the plant shrank away.

Ivy took in a deep and shallow breath. Never had one of her plants shied away from her touch.

She reached out again for the plant, but this time it lashed out and cut her on her face and arms.

She breathed in heavily. Why was her baby doing this to her. She only wanted to love it. She reached out again and whispered to it that she wasn't going to hurt it.

The plant lashed out again and cut Ivy with its thorns. This time it kept going. It cut Pamela deep and with force. It cut her on her face, arms, and torso.

The plant stopped and Ivy stumbled away. She felt light-headed and woozy. She was confused and in pain.

She fell to the ground and fell into semi-conciseness. She laid there in silence for a moment. She felt herself drifting away from the real world and into sleep.

0123456789

_**From the point of view of the Joker**_

This must be a joke, right? I mean, I was supposed to kill Batman, not any of those other dimwit criminals. I was Batman's best friend. I was the only one he could count on right?

I mean, that dimwit sidekick of his wasn't reliable, and that butler of his was only there for the money.

I was there for him, through thick and thin. Even his sidekicks left him. I had been here for him through it all, and this is how he repays me? He goes and dies on me! If he wasn't dead I would kill him.

Who will I fight now? Those sidekicks of him will try, but they will be beaten to a pulp in a matter of days. I need to find someone. But who?

Harley left because she was in my way when I was upset. It was her fault. Maybe, I could settle down with her when she comes back. Have a few clown kids. A regular Brady Bunch! Hahaha!

But, seriously what am I going to do with myself?

I have always said that madness was my emergency exit. I stepped outside and left all of those horrible things on the other side. You can lock them away… forever. But now, my life is being torn apart on this side too.

What do I do? Even my own insanity isn't safe anymore, and sanity isn't an option. I mean, the whole reason I tried insanity was because of sanity.

As I stare at the gun in my hand, I wonder, is it an option? Could I really end it all now? I have always said that I didn't care whether I lived or died, but staring at the gun now, life seems much more favorable.

Now, I am boxed in. There are no escape routes anymore. Sanity and insanity are both ripping me apart and I have nowhere to go. I am all alone. I definitely see what Batman had been telling me all these years.

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. I only wish I had listened to him. I put the gun down and look at myself in the mirror.

My green hair, red lips, and white face no longer look funny. I grab some tissues from the desk and begin wiping away the makeup. With every speck of white or red the falls from my face, I feel myself changing. I feel like the door between insanity and sanity is opening.

I take some water and run it through my hair, taking out the green and letting it go back to black.

When my face is clean and my hair has been washed of the green, I feel different.

I don't feel sane, I don't feel insane either. I feel like I am someone else entirely.

I feel like I am someone new. I am reborn. The name I have chosen for myself fits me. I have chosen it to honor my two loves combined.

From now on, I will go by the name Jack Clown.

**_Thanks you all for reading. Hope you all enoyed it. I hope i am forming an interesting plot here. I am trying to give each chacter their own story. Please review and send any and all of your story ideas. My next chapter will be called_ **Run Free**_ and it will mostly be about Two-Face and Penguin. Please send me more characters you think I should write about. _**


	3. Initial Shock: Run Free

Penguin laughed wildly in his terribly raspy voice. His entire body shook and convulsed with laughter. He slammed his hand on the desk multiple times. When he was done, he wiped away a tear. He shut off the television on his desk and pulled himself out of his chair. He hobbled out of his office and made his way out of the room. He opened the door and heard cheering and laughter coming from down the hall. In the sitting room of Penguin's base, his henchmen were celebrating the Batman's death.

"I see you guys started celebrating without me." Penguin said. The room went silent. Everyone froze and looked at the Penguin.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cobblepot! We thought you would want to celebrate in private for a while." Trig said. Trig was one of the Penguin's most trusted henchmen.

"I guess I can forgive you guys. But I better get some champagne right quick!" Penguin laughed. Everyone began cheering again and the party started back up again. Penguin laughed and waddled over to his chair. It was an ornate wood and metal chair that resembled a throne.

When he had a few glasses of champagne, he made his decision.

"Get ready boys! Tonight, we run this town!" Penguin said. Everyone raised their glass and cheered. He chuckled to himself. He had been waiting for this moment for years.

Although he hadn't been the one to kill the Dark Knight he was still dead. So tonight, he would own the town. He and his boys would run the town, like they should have been. There would be no one to get in his way. The cops had never been able to stop him. They sure as hell wouldn't now!

0123456789

_**From Poison Ivy's point of View**_

Voices. I hear a thousand voices running through my head. The voices are of people that I have met.

"You will never amount to anything!" My mother's voice rang in my head.

"I have this new serum that I've been working on. Would you be willing to be my test subject? After all, you are my little Pammy, aren't you?" My old professor from school said when he was trying to convince me to be his test subject for the serum that turned me into the human plant hybrid that I am today.

"Ms. Isley, don't you understand the damage you cause these men when you kiss the? Their bodies and mind basically deactivate from the toxins!" Dr. Swan screamed at me. He was my old doctor at Arkham Asylum.

"Give me a kiss." That voice was mine, but it… wasn't. It was mine, but it was raspy and sounded different. It was my plant voice. I still had my human mind, but I had a separate mind as well. There was Pamela Isley, and there was Poison Ivy. Those were the two people inside of me. They were both fighting for control.

"You know why the plant attacked you, right?" Poison Ivy's voice ran through me.

_I don't understand what's going on. _I said to her with my mind. I knew she would hear me.

"You're losing me. You're losing the part of you that makes you powerful. You are forgetting that you are a nothing more than a plant!" Ivy said. The words shook me.

I was jolted awake. I was in a dark room, with an uncovered light bulb above my head. I groaned.

"Is she awake?" I heard Harley ask.

"Yes, but she is going to need some time to recover. Her physical wounds are minimal, but her psyche is damaged greatly. She will need time, and great willpower to recover." A deep, masculine voice whispered. I recognized him as Hush.

I felt the blackness of sleep creeping back into my vision, but before I fell asleep, I wondered, _how is he taking it?_

0123456789

Two-Face flipped a coin high into the air. It landed, but before it even settled, he flipped it again. He flipped it over and over again, never looking down at it. He didn't want to see the answer.

He was conflicted. Batman had once been his greatest ally in the war against crime, but when Harvey Dent, turned into Two-Face, Batman became his greatest enemy.

**Go out, and kill everyone! That's what we need to do! We need to take claim on Gotham City before the Bird Man does! **The evil part of Two-Face screamed in their head.

_Maybe we should mourn. After all, we did just lose someone very close to us. Even if he was a foe, he was still the only person we could count on._ The fair part of him said.

**There is no time for mourning! We must take the damaged carcass of Gotham City, before it can recover from its guardian's death!** The Evil said.

_I guess, it can only be decided by the flip of a coin. _The Good said.

Two-Face sent the coin flying into the air one last time. It landed heads up. Only it had a long cut engraved into it. Half of the coin was scarred, just like its owner.

**That decides it. Let's go get the goons. Tonight, we run this city! **The Evil Said.

_I guess so… _The Good replied.

0123456789

_**From the Joker's point of view**_

We have a problem. I don't know if I'm going to be able to be a goody-two-shoe like I had planned on. It's just so hard! Everyone is so stupid! I feel like I'm surrounded by retards!

But I guess I knew this was going to be a struggle. After all, I have incapacitated myself for too many years with insanity. I used it to escape, but now, there is no escape.

One of the guards spilled one of their drinks on me the other day, and I slammed his head against the wall. I think I gave him a concussion. Harley could be a problem. I have been able to keep her with me all these years, but she probably won't like me if I do decide to go to the good side. Which might be impossible?

I've been on the evil side for a _really _long time. I don't know if it will be even possible to go back. Do I even want to? After all, it's really easy to be evil. Everyone respects and you never have to do any of the hard work. You can just send goons.

What to do, what to do?

0123456789

I guess great minds think alike. Penguin and Two-Face were at the same place that night. The both tried to steal from Wayne Tower. Little did they know that place is guarded by more than just security systems and guards.

They arrived almost simultaneously. That's how the war started in the parking lot of Wayne Tower.

Penguin and his goons pulled in at the same time Two-Face did. They both had a similar conversation with their henchmen.

"Do you want to blow their heads off boss?" One of the henchmen said.

"No, not yet. I want to have a talk with them first." Two-Face/Penguin growled back.

They parked a few yards or so away from each other. Both Penguin and Two-Face got out and walked towards each other, meeting in the middle, off to the side. Penguin gave his boys a look and they knew what to do. Penguin and Two-Face walked towards Wayne Tower. They stopped walking when they were out of sight from the henchmen.

"I see we had the same thought. Take out the most prodigious places in Gotham on the night of their guardian's death. Well, only one of us can rob the place, so who's it gonna be. Maybe you should just back off and let me and my boys take care of it, Two-Face." Penguin said. He squinted up at Two-Face, glaring.

"Mr. Cobblepot. Maybe, you should not make threats to someone who is much bigger than you." Two-Face said. He smirked down at the bird. He took a step towards him, as a threat.

"Go to 'ell Two-Face! My men are aimed and ready to blow your bloody 'ead off! Just leave before things get violent." Penguin said, waving his umbrella at him.

Two-Face flipped up the coin. Penguin considered shooting it in mid-air, but decided not to. Maybe Two-Face might just leave.

Two-Face looked down at the coin and it was the side that was scarred again. He chuckled and looked up at Penguin.

"Good luck." He whispered into the man's ear. He then, gave Penguin a nasty uppercut and knocked him on his back. Two-Face turned around and gunshot exploded into the night air. He walked up to the front doors of Wayne Tower, which were glass, and shot right through them.

An alarm instantly blasted. He just chuckled to himself and shot through the glass door after that. Wayne Tower was classy. It had many level to it. It had a fancy waiting room, which served as a lobby. The only access to the higher levels was the elevator. Nothing on the first floor served for anything, but waiting.

He had once tried robbing Wayne Tower before and knew that all the goodies were kept on the top floor. Getting there would be the tricky part.

He went into the elevator, which surprisingly worked. He pressed the top floor button, and that worked too. He grew suspicious. It couldn't possibly be that easy.

He rode all the way up. The elevator was loud with the alarm and the lights were red because of the alarm.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, whistling. He took one or two steps out before being tackled by someone.

He hit the floor hard with his shoulder. He groaned and looked up at his attacker. He was hidden in the shadows, but Two-Face could tell that he was tall, muscular, and long, wavy hair.

"Why are you doing this Two-Face," the man said. His voice was deep, but not exceedingly so. "The night of Batman's death? Really? Gotham City is mourning. By doing this, all you are doing is adding insult to injury by taking stealing from here. Leave, please. Don't do this." The man stepped out of the shadows. It was Nightwing. A mere boy, definitely not a man

**Blast this kid in the face! Ignore him! **The Evil said.

_Maybe we should listen. After all, he could be right. It is unfair to Gotham. Maybe, we should wait until Gotham City can at least put up a fair fight._ The Good said.

Two-Face flipped his coin and it landed scarred again. Two-Face began to wonder if the coin was rigged, but didn't question.

Two-Face pulled his gun, but Nightwing jumped away right before Two-Face squeezed the trigger, narrowly missing him.

Nightwing dove at Two-Face. Two-Face kicked out at him, hitting him directly in the face. Nightwing collapsed against the floor.

Two-Face hopped up and looked around. It was small room, with a vault on the opposite side of the wall from the elevator. He ran over to it and examined the locks. They were too confusing for him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He put it up to the vault door, and it stuck. He pressed the button in the middle and walked back over to the elevator he stepped into it, and pressed the close button. He rode down a few floors before riding back up again.

When the door opened, there was a fiery hole in the wall. He laughed and walked over to the vault.

He looked inside and saw millions of dollars in cash. He never bothered wondering why Bruce Wayne kept so much money. He probably did it just to boost his ego.

He felt a sickening blow to the back of his head and sank down to the floor. He felt himself going under.

"I asked you politely." Nightwing said, right before Two-Face blacked out.

0123456789

_**From the point of view of Ra's al Ghul**_

Trivial. Batman's death is very trivial.

I had always planned for Batman to follow in my footsteps. Talia and Batman were going to rule my army when I died. But now he is dead. Maybe he was never meant to be my heir after all if he died that easily.

Who will take over now that the Dark Knight is gone? I guess I will have to search for another thousand years. I feel drained of power. But it's what I have to do.

_**AU: That's it for the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a vague idea of what the next chapter will be about. I want to try to get all the characters in before I start with the major plot. I still have to put Killer Croc, Bane, Scarecrow, and Mr. Freeze. If there is anyone else you think I should put in, tell me. If you have any story ideas, tell me and reviews are not only wanted, but encouraged!**_


	4. Initial Shock: A Meow and Laugh For Help

Killer Croc sat in the sewers. His breathing, the squeaking of sewer rats and the dripping of stagnant water was all that could be heard through the disgusting sewer. Any normal person would be brought to their knees by the terrible stench in that part of the sewer, but Killer Croc had grown accustomed to the smell.

He sat in a small tunnel that was separated from the rest of the sewer. It was a little higher, so no water got in. He had found a small mattress in the dumpster and had made it his own. It had holes and broken springs, as well as stains covering the whole thing, but he didn't mind. He had grown used to it.

He stared at wall of the tunnel. His pupils had widened unnaturally wide to see in the darkness.

He thought of the Batman and his death. He had died in a small warehouse. Not far from Killer Croc's lair.

Killer Croc felt paralyzed. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. An emotion. Killer Croc had been born with a degenerative evolution gene that caused him to look like a crocodile/human hybrid. As his condition worsened, he fell out of human society. He began to lose the human part of himself.

Killer Croc had been so lost in his murderous, animalistic ways that he hadn't felt an emotion in years, besides hatred, and he couldn't tell what the emotion he was feeling was.

Besides his speech and somewhat advanced thinking capacity, he could be confused for an animal. His scaly skin and razor sharp teeth were just more proof to that theory.

A sewer rat scurried into Killer Croc's cave, and he picked it up and swallowed it whole. Killer Croc had been eating nothing but sewer rats, and it was affecting his weight and energy, direly.

His stomach growled loudly, echoing of the stone walls. He gritted his teeth and growled. He had gone through worse times, but right now, he felt irritable. He needed to get out of this gut-wrenching sewer before he grew even angrier than he already was.

0123456789

Scarecrow sat in his apartment. It was dark and gloomy, but it was well kept. Scarecrow was methodical and insisted perfection within his home. His bed was a single, barely considered a cot. He had a large desk in one corner which had beakers and bottles methodically lined up in order. It covered the area, leaving barely any room for anything else.

In the other corner was a small window with a wooden rocking chair faced towards it. Sitting in the chair was the slender frame of Scarecrow. He rocked back and forth staring out at the moonlight Gotham City, pondering Batman's death.

Scarecrow was probably one of the oldest of Batman's villain, age wise. Besides Ra's al Ghul and maybe Mr. Freeze.

Scarecrow laughed. The thought of Mr. Freeze brought up a theory that Scarecrow had made. Dr. Jonathan Crane, Dr. Victor Fries, and Dr. Harleen Quinzell all worked at Arkham Asylum as doctors. Now all of them were criminals in Gotham City. Coincidence or Amadeus Arkham exacting his revenge on the asylum by cursing his staff to the same insanity that had infected him.

_Am I really insane?_ Scarecrow thought. He felt sane, but that's not really a feeling that you can get.

Just then, his phone rang. He looked over at the nightstand it was buzzing wildly. Scarecrow sighed and made his way towards it. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Scarecrow said. He voice was raspy so he cleared it.

"Dr. Crane? Is that you?" A feminine voice squeaked through the speaker. Scarecrow instantly knew who it was.

"What is it Harleen? Are you okay?" Scarecrow said. Scarecrow and Harley Quinn had been good friends, both at the Asylum and as criminals.

"Dr. Crane thank god! Look, my Ivy's in trouble. Ivy's having some really bad problems and I need your help. We're at Hush's house. Can you come help me?" Harley asked.

Scarecrow pondered the idea. He looked back at the window for moment thinking. It was odd how Hush played such a prominent role in all of the villains' lives. He had used all of us for his sick game, and yet we all still were friends with him. But it was for Harley.

"I'm on my way." Scarecrow said. He sighed and hung up the phone.

0123456789

_**A few minutes earlier**_

Harley and Hush stood above Poison Ivy. Catwoman had left. She said that there had been business for her to attend to. Poison Ivy was breathing heavily and she was obviously in severe pain. Not physical, but somewhere deep inside her psyche, was a war.

"Can you help her?" Hush said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Harley said looking up at him. He stared at her through the bandages.

"I have done all I can with the physical wounds and they will heal just fine. But, you are a psychologist. Her wounds are mental. Maybe you can help her?" Hush said expectantly.

"I'm not sure." Harley said, shrinking back.

Harley and Poison Ivy had been friends ever since the first night that Harley had wandered aimlessly through the streets of Gotham after one of Joker's beatings, and Ivy had taken pity on her and helped. Ivy had told her that she would always be there for her.

Now, it was Harley's turn to help Ivy. After all Ivy had done for her, Harley had to at least try.

"I'll do it, but I need to make a call. There is someone who can help me."

0123456789

Bane scanned threw a book at the wall, putting a hole in the wall and spraying bits of drywall everywhere. Bane slammed his hands on his desk and splintering the wood. He growled through his gritted teeth. His whole body shook in rage.

_I was supposed to kill the Bat!_ Bane thought to himself. He sucked in deep breaths and his heartbeat quickened.

_Whoever killed the Bat, will be mine. I will find him, and I will make him regret it! _Bane promised himself. He walked over to the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. He walked out of his house and onto the streets.

He went back to forming his plan, which he had been working on since he found out of the Bat's death. Even without him knowing it, he had made a plan.

0123456789

"What do you think, Nora?" Mr. Freeze asked his wife. He knew that she couldn't answer, but it felt good to say her name, and pretend that they were having a real conversation. She was beautiful and was the center of Freeze's universe.

"Batman will no longer get in the way of my saving you. I promise Nora, your salvation is upon us." Mr. Freeze said. He was not wearing his suit, for the cold temperatures of his base were cold enough for him to be comfortable.

He wore nothing but a pair of skin tight pants, and his glasses. The glasses were needed or else his eyes would freeze in the extreme temperatures.

"Who do you think got the privilege of killing the Dark Knight, Nora?" Mr. Freeze asked his wife. No noise was heard, but Mr. Freeze acted as if he could hear what she was saying.

"Some of our colleagues have probably already taken advantage of Batman's absence, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Freeze said.

"Sir?" A feeble voice echoed through the frozen room. Mr. Freeze twirled around and saw his most trusted servant poking his head through the door. He was audibly shivering, but Mr. Freeze didn't care. They could quit anytime.

"What is it Seal?" Mr. Freeze asked.

"Catwoman is here to see ya boss." He said.

"Send her in, then." Mr. Freeze. Seal stepped out of the room to get her.

"Looks like we have a visitor, Nora. Let's see of the Cat can handle the Cold." Mr. Freeze chuckled.

"Well, isn't it a pleasure to see you, Freeze?" Catwoman said as she entered the room. Her skin tight suit hugged her body perfectly. She smirked. She knew that Freeze noticed.

"What is it, Catwoman? I don't have time for your games." Mr. Freeze said. Catwoman walked up to him. He smirk disappeared. She looked down and lost her composure. Mr. Freeze had never seen her like this before.

"Look, Freeze. Ivy's in trouble. I need your help. Can you help her?" Catwoman said.

"No. Even if I wanted too, Ivy is a plant, freezing a plant won't do any good. Besides, Poison Ivy and I have not had the friendliest past." Mr. Freeze said. Catwoman nodded and walked away. Something that was not like her at all. Mr. Freeze was almost frightened by the change.

"Look, Catwoman. What's wrong with her?" Mr. Freeze said. Catwoman turned around and looked at him.

"She has cuts all over her body. She is healing well, and the problem isn't even physical, except for her fever. Her fever is terrible. We can't stop it. Hush says that there is some kind of war going on in her mind. I'm not sure. I just thought that you might be able to help." Catwoman said, averting her eyes. Mr. Freeze sighed and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a small bottle with a serum in it.

"Here, give her this. It will keep her temperature down until you can find someone else who can really help you." Mr. Freeze said. Handing it to her. She grabbed it and walked over to the door. She turned around with her usual smirk on her face.

"Sucker!" She said before running out. Mr. Freeze sighed. That made him sad, but not because of her betrayal. Because Catwoman was only fooling herself. Catwoman may think that was just an act, but Mr. Freeze would pray for her.

She was going to need someone's help.

0123456789

_**AU: Hey guys, I know this chapter was a little short, but here you go. All of the characters have been introduced. Now, the major plot will go it. Once again, pairings or story ideas are encouraged. Reviews are the best way to send your ideas.**_

_**The next part of the Story will be called: **_Finding Friends. _**This will be about the villains looking to each other for comfort. Relationships and Friendships will form and some will be broken.**_


	5. Author's Note

_**AU: Hello reader. I have a problem. Some of my friends and I get together once a week and have a fan fiction contest. We draw a genre to write about each time, such as romance or action. Well last week we drew the category smut. I'm really unfamiliar with this type of writing, but I tried my hardest. I chose to write about Batman. I read them the story and they said it was really good, and that I should post it as a new series. So, please tell me dear readers. Is that what you want? **_

_**After writing it I realized that I did really enjoy writing it. It helped me get in touch with the characters even more so I could write the third chapter of this story. **_

_**So I just want to know, is that what any of you want? Do you want a smut story? Please get back to me, through private messaging or review. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Bryceb68**_


End file.
